


【Thesewt】Fragile

by MissDoubleFour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDoubleFour/pseuds/MissDoubleFour
Summary: 神奇动物：忒修斯x纽特；骨科；短





	【Thesewt】Fragile

 

 

by四神罹

*续*

忒修斯一只手掌埋在纽特的发间，另一只手抚摸着他的脸颊和耳朵，殷切到有些着急的唇舌席卷过纽特柔软的唇，他想要彼此间的亲吻越出边界，不仅仅是亲人间蜻蜓点水一般的，忒修斯想要深入，带着饱满爱意和欲望的吻。  
“阿尔忒弥斯……”  
忒修斯在亲吻的间隙喃喃着纽特的昵名，虔诚而着迷。  
纽特觉得自己的心脏快要难以负荷运行了。  
被自己的哥哥以伴侣的方式亲吻，深吻，这是怎样悖伦扭曲、难以置信的事情。  
纽特决定像安抚毒角兽一样试图让忒修斯冷静一下。  
“忒修斯，我们不应该这样。”  
忒修斯停止了亲吻，低头看着纽特，眼睛就像是深水中的一团火，刚开始混沌而逐渐烧得明朗。  
“但是我们想这样。”  
他轻声地说，修长的手指摸过纽特由于接吻而变得湿润的唇。  
“我们都想，纽特。”  
4.  
忒修斯的力道仿佛要把纽特捏碎了。  
斯卡曼德家风度翩翩的长子，魔法部出色的首席傲罗，行为举止都十分得体的绅士，在脱下自己的上衣后，一把撕开了纽特•斯卡曼德发旧的衣物，将人按住压在了被褥折叠整齐的大床上。  
虽然纽特常年在外奔波，但是光裸的身体却带着有些虚弱的白，手脚比起高大的忒修斯要显得纤瘦，腰间更是没有一般男性该有的粗壮，忒修斯一双手像张开扣住，纽特就挣脱不了。  
他的肌肤薄得连细小的血管都能看到，忒修斯吻过之处在颤栗之后就留下晕红的痕迹，像是在上面缓缓倾泄了两盎司红酒。  
这种浅淡的红在忒修斯为他含住性器之后升到了一个峰值。  
尽管熟悉神奇动物们的习性甚至于能解决发情期的问题，没有经历过性事的纽特像一张未经涂抹的白纸，此刻除了按住忒修斯的肩膀和大口地喘息，没有其他任何可以抵抗的措施。  
脆弱的纽特简直不堪一击。  
忒修斯觉得纽特就是件易碎品，拥抱的时候只是稍微加了力度，就能把人揉碎在自己的怀中，剩下如同蓝色月光般的碎片，翻飞在干冷的空气中。这样毁灭在自己的手中，也好过让他不断远去，为了那些奇奇怪怪的生物，受伤，甚至死亡。  
良好教养的忒修斯一直以来都能意识到这样是不对的，于是他拼命地抑制住对纽特毁灭一般的欲望，带上温柔绅士的兄长面具，拥抱纽特的时候，在怀里人因为不适应拥抱而僵硬的瞬间，偷偷地用手指蹭过他后颈的卷发。  
可是忒修斯没有发觉，当欲望压抑得越深，这只漆黑的猛兽就会越饥饿，越渴望，某个瞬间就能趁虚而出，没有谁能抵挡得了，连穷凶极恶的盖勒特•格林德沃都抵挡不住的，更别说他这位优秀的首席傲罗。  
所以此时的他也只能止步于明白为什么会对纽特身上这种脆弱感产生怪异的感觉，不仅仅是简单的保护欲，或者是欣赏专属于他的美，而是想进一步，一手摧毁，让纽特碎开来，用高潮时的哭腔和眼角的泪水。  
仿佛这样才是真正的拥有。  
忒修斯觉得自己就是个疯子。  
他侧头吐掉了大部分的浓稠液体，压着纽特继续接吻，唇舌传递过来的还有令纽特害臊的味道，有些腥膻。  
纽特一只手按着忒修斯的后颈沿着脊椎骨下滑，这有安抚性的意味，希望忒修斯在相对温和的亲吻中清醒一点，可是相反地，忒修斯却像是得到了什么刺激，一个挺身就闯进了刚刚用手指开拓过的地方。  
紧致，贴密，灼热的空间，毫不拒绝地容纳着粗长的性器，壁肉配合着来回的抽插而吞吐、湿润。  
纽特咬住了自己的手指，不仅仅是因为不适应而产生的部分疼痛，他为自己有些放纵的快感和滚烫的血液感到羞耻。  
纽特•斯卡曼德居然张开双腿让自己的哥哥操弄。  
忒修斯让纽特的腿盘在自己的腰间，他舔吻着纽特的唇舌，将彼此的胸膛贴在一块，在嵌入最深的时候第一次射了出来。  
抽出来的时候，带出了汩汩液体，顺着有些糜艳的出口垂到了床单上。  
“抱歉，纽特。抱歉。”忒修斯终于有些清醒了，他抱着头，为自己干出的混账事感到愧疚痛苦。  
他真的把阿尔忒弥斯打碎了，毁掉了。  
“我想，这也许不只是你的错。”纽特说道，“你说得对，我们大概都有一样的想法，所以我也逃脱不了罪责。”  
“一样的想法？”忒修斯摩挲着纽特的脸颊，“如果我说我爱你呢？”  
“我也爱你，忒修斯。”纽特眨了眨浅灰色的眼睛，主动吻住了忒修斯。  
黑色的魔咒从忒修斯的后颈浮现出来，粉碎在空气中后消失。

*******************************************  
**忒修斯其实不知道，**  
 **易碎的不是他最亲爱的纽特，**  
 **易碎的是锁住欲望的囚笼。**  
 **但如果隐忍不发，破碎毁灭的，迟早是他自己。**

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 太久没写肉了，大概只是点肉渣


End file.
